Arco Final – El Nuevo Mundo Mágico
by Seirei no Hebi 13
Summary: La guerra contra Zeref y Acnologia ha terminado con la victoria de los magos, sin embargo se perdieron mucha vida. Lucy se siente culpable por esto y decide tomar una decisión: abandonar el gremio. Una nueva batalla esta apunto de iniciar por la aparición de un nuevo gremio oscuro.


Hola a todos, vuelvo después de mucho tiempo, esta vez con una historia de Fairy Tail, no soy muy bueno haciendo historias largas así que espero comprendan si tardo en publicar

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al troll de Hiro Mashima. Solo algunos personajes nuevos me pertenecen.

PD: Los Cap. 1, 2 y 3 son recuerdos de Lucy:

**Fairy Tail: "Arco Final – El Nuevo Mundo Mágico"**

**Capítulo 1****: "Secuelas de la Gran Guerra Mágica"**

**Lucy escribiendo en su diario:**

Ha pasado exactamente un mes, si un mes desde esa gran batalla que tuvimos contra Zeref, sus demonios y Acnologia, sin duda alguna esta batalla pasara a la historia, más de 100 gremios unidos para luchar contra el mago y dragón más poderoso en toda la historia. La lucha fue intensa y difícil, muchos magos morían por la terrible magia de Zeref y otros por el gran poder de Acnologia, llego un momento en el que había perdido toda esperanza y que la derrota sería inminente, pero gracias a Mavis y algunos miembros del Consejo Mágico quienes lograron una forma de sellar a Zeref y Acnologia que pudimos lograr una victoria en esa guerra, sin embargo la cantidad de magos que murieron fue demasiado alta.

Ahora estoy aquí escribiendo esto porque me siento culpable, después de todo, esta guerra comenzó por mi culpa, así es, fue mi culpa ya que Zeref necesitaba matar y robar el poder de una maga celestial para alcanzar según él un poder mágico absoluto.

**Pensamiento de Lucy:**

Aún recuerdo aquella vez que Zeref entro por la puerta del gremio, fueron 2 las reacciones de los miembros del gremio: sorpresa y miedo a excepción de uno, si aquel idiota llamado Natsu a quien amo pero no me atrevo a decirles mis sentimiento por él, se lanzó para atacar a Zeref quien solamente se protegió del ataque con una especie de barrera mágica y lo mando a volar estrellándolo contra el bar.

- No he venido aquí para iniciar una pelea Natsu, pero si sigues actuando tan agresivamente entonces me veré obligado a matarlos a todos.- dijo Zeref muy calmado- solo estoy aquí para pedirles que me entreguen a la maga celestial, creo que se llama Lucy ¿verdad?

Me quede en shock por unos segundo pensando ¿Por qué Zeref me quería? ¿Era yo la razón por la que él estaba aquí? ¿Qué iba a pasar si me negaba? ¿Mataría a todos mis amigos?, los recuerdos del gremio luchando contra Phantom Lord por mi culpa invadieron mi cabeza, rápidamente borre esos recuerdo y me decide preguntarle a Zeref el porque me quería, pero ni bien di un paso vi como una bola de fuego salió disparado hacia Zeref.

- ¿Para qué quieres necesitas a Lucy maldito? - preguntaba Natsu muy enojado mientras intentaba pasar la barrera pero solo consiguió el mismo resultado, esta vez estrellándose cerca mío.

- Te vuelvo a repetir que no vine a iniciar una pelea, así que por favor mantente quieto.- Zeref señalo a Natsu con su mano abierta de la cual se formo un circulo mágico y luego apareció otro debajo de Natsu envolviendo con una especie de niebla negra

- ¿Qué diablos pasa? No puedo moverme.-exclamaba Natsu muy enojado

- ¡Natsu ¡ ¿estás bien!.- grite preocupada

-No te preocupes solamente lo he paralizado por un momento para que no interfiera y así poder tener una conversación tranquila Lucy.- me respondía Zeref

- ¿Por qué has venido por mí?.- pregunte sin miedo

- Esta bien le responderé, para ser más claro lo que quiero no es a usted solo su magia celestial.- esta respuesta me dejo un poco sorprendida- necesito robar y absorber su magia celestial para así poder obtener un poder único: "La Magia Absoluta"

- ¿La magia absoluta? ¿Qué es eso?.- pregunte

- La magia celestial alguna vez fue una de las magias más poderosas y raras que ha existido desde la creación de la magia, solo 4 personas eran capaz de usar esa magia e invocar espíritus y usarlos para el bien, sin existían tenía 4 hechizos demasiados poderosos, los cuales fueron prohibidos, esos eran: Control Lunar, una magia que consistía en crear una luna falsa la cual emitía ondas mágicas que eran capaz de controlar a las personas; Supernova, la magia de ataque cuyo poder era capaz de destruir un país entero; Abismo Temporal la cual te permitía capturar a tus enemigos en espacios oscuros y de los cuales no podías escapar y por ultimo Urano Metria.- no salía de mi asombro, si bien esa historia me tenía sorprendida el simple hecho de mencionar el ultimo me hizo preguntar.

- ¿Urano Metria es un hechizo prohibido?.- pregunto confundida- Zeref solo me miro y continuo hablando

- Así es, sin embargo el Urano Metria que posees diría que esta solo al 10 por ciento de su verdadero poder, a pesar de no ser tan destructivo como el Supernova, el simple hecho de recibir ese ataque significaba una muerte segura por recibir 88 golpes directos de ese ataque. Cada una de esas4 personas controlaba cada una de esas magias, sin embargo otros magos quienes estaban interesados en poseer esa magia para usarlos para el mal iban a retar o atacaban por sorpresa a cada uno de ellos, fue cuando después de una series de reuniones tomaron la decisión de sellar esas magias en sus cuerpos con el costo de no poder usarlas y que no podrían ser robadas así hayan muerto, después de eso los intentos de robo disminuyeron notablemente, cuando los 4 hechiceros murieron sus hijos heredaron la magia celestial y así hasta la actualidad, sin embargo no contaban con una cosa, que los hijos de esos magos habían heredado una pequeña porción de las magias prohibidas, claro que esto pasó desapercibido por ellos pero prefirieron no decirles nada sus hijos por temor a que ellos cambien su actitud debido por poseer ese poder y así fue como al igual que la magia celestial aquellos hechizos prohibidos también fueron transferidos a las demás generaciones hasta ahora.

- ¿Quieres decir que hay cuatro magos celestiales que tienen sellado aquellos hechizos?.- preguntaba esta vez Erza

- No, solo queda una maga que posee uno de esos hechizos y esa eres tú Lucy Heartfilia quien tienes el poder de Urano Metria

-¿Yo?.- pregunte sorprendida

-Así es, no sé como obtuviste o quien te enseño esa magia pero es algo bueno para mí, ya que el mago que la poseía había fallecido sin haberla transferido

- Espera, dijiste que solamente queda Lucy, ¿eso quiere decir que los otros 3 magos están muertos?.- pregunto Gray

- Así es o para ser más exacto yo los asesine y robe su magia, así que solamente me hace falta robar tu magia Lucy

- No entiendo, se supone que esos hechizos fueron sellados para que no puedan ser robados así el mago estuviera muerto, ¿entonces como robaste la magia de aquellos magos?.-pregunte

-Es cierto, me costó trabajo romper el sello y robar la magia, pero debo dar gracias a que el sello se haya ido debilitando al ser transferido, pero en cuanto al cuerpo muerto cuando llegue la magia ya había desaparecido así que no pude hacer nada, fue cuando recordé que había una maga en Fairy Tail que podía usar Urano Metria

- ¿Cómo fue que supiste que Lucy usaba Urano Metria?.- pregunto Natsu

- Recuerdan a Obra de Raven Tail.- en ese momento recordé, ese era el nombre del tipo que robo mi magia por unos segundo e hizo que perdiera contra Flare - él era una marioneta solo para ver su progreso, gracias a eso puede ver como habían mejorado tanto.

- Así nos estuviste vigilando sin que nos diéramos cuenta.- dijo Erza

- Ahora que saben la historia, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿serían tan amables de entregarme a Lucy?

- ¡Y yo ya te dije que mi respuesta es no!.- gritaba Natsu

- ¡Silencio Natsu!.- le grite - ¿para que necesitas mi poder? ¿no es suficiente con los 3 hechizos que has robado?

- Esta bien, te diré una cosa, tengo pensado crear el hechizo más poderoso y destructor fusionando los 4 hechizos estelares más poderosos.

- ¿Una magia más poderosa que esos 4 hechizos? ¡Y aun así quieres que te entreguemos a Lucy!.- grito Erza esta vez reequipándose con su Armadura del Purgatorio, mientras los demás miembros del gremio se levantaban dispuestas a luchar contra Zeref, me quede aterrada ante la idea de que Erza y los demás mueran por mi culpa, fue cuando tome una decisión

- Dame un tiempo - todos voltearon a verme - dame algo de tiempo para pensarlo por favor - mire a Zeref directo a los ojos y aunque por dentro estaba realmente aterrada, decidí no bajar la mirada

- Admiro tu deseo de proteger a tus amigos, solo por eso te daré un mes, solamente un mes para escuchar tu decisión, si pasado un mes no escucho tu decisión entonces vendré a capturarte a la fuerza y si tus amigos se ponen en medio de mi camino entonces se escribirá en la historia sobre la caída de Fairy Tail y la muerte de todos sus miembros.- después de esto Zeref desapareció del gremio.

Me quede ahí parada pensando en que iba a responder, había toma esa decisión solo para que Zeref no fuera a matar a mis amigos, pero ahora solo me quedaba un mes, un mes que tenía que aprovechar en disfrutar al máximo hasta que llegue ese día.

- ¿Estas segura de esto Lucy?- escuche la voz de la primera maestra- sabes que tarde o temprano tendríamos que pelear contra Zeref, así que no es necesario que te preocupes por el gremio

Ella tenía razón, después de la derrota de Tartaros y quedando Zeref y Acnologia como los únicos objetivos para ponerle fin a la magia oscura, el nuevo consejo dirigido por Doranbolt había convocado a una reunión a todos los maestros de los gremios más fuertes de diferentes partes del mundo para organizar un ataque contra Zeref, sin embargo hasta ese momento era imposible puesto que nadie sabía el paradero de él

- Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad, ahora sabemos que dentro de un mes Zeref vendrá a buscarme, debemos avisarles al consejo y los demás gremios para que se organicen y así lograr derrotarlo.- respondí muy segura

- Ya entiendo, ahora que sabemos cuándo y dónde aparecerá él, podremos tenderle una trampa perfecta, lo pensaste bien Lucy.- me dijo Gray, le sonreí, sin embargo nunca había pensado eso al principio y tampoco quería una batalla donde varias personas podrían resultar muertas, pero gracias a eso sabía que la gente del gremio ya no estaría preocupada por mi o al menos eso pensaba.

- Muy bien mocosos, dentro de un mes tendrá lugar una batalla como nunca se había visto en la historia de la magia, ese día pondremos fin al reino de terror de Zeref, le enseñaremos que iniciar una batalla contra Fairy Tail fue un grave error, pongamos toda nuestra alma y alcémonos con la victoria.- finalizo el maestro mientras alzaba su brazo haciendo la señal de Fairy Tail

Los gritos del gremio no se hicieron esperar, observaba alegre como todos conversaban sobre este tema, algunos como Natsu y Gray estaban emocionados, fui a unirme a ellos para disfrutar ese momento; sin embargo nadie sabia que ese espíritu alegre cambiaria dentro un mes.

**Próximo Capitulo: "Sentimientos Aclarados"**


End file.
